


The Inner Monologue of Some Secondary Character

by EncompasstheCosmos



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, I just wanna listen to a text to speech version of this, I need help, I was 14, I wrote this in the ninth grade, Im in college now, People on quotev are messaging me for updates, So many music refrences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EncompasstheCosmos/pseuds/EncompasstheCosmos
Summary: Dear God forgive me I just really wanted to listen to this thing and laugh at hiw self insert it was and I needed ao3 for a download button.





	1. Mornings and modern musings

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you are reading this, checkout my blog theforgottenmiracle.tumblr, also enjoy and just laugh right along with me and cringe at my 14 year oldbself writibg this with absolute sincerity.

   
I was in a meadow, an array of purple flowers and green grass lay at my feet. Birds nearby chirped their sweet song in my ear and a perfect pale hands touched my arm. Edward Cullen lay in the dewy grass looking at me expectantly pulling me into his chest He kissed me a spark of pure bliss shot through me like a firework. As if electricity had shot from my fingertips he shivered as I touched his arm. ”Edward please let this be real”.  
I breathed out, content as I ever will be in my life. “It’s real if you want it to be my love” He said kissing my forehead and smiling down at me. I was about to return a reply when out of nowhere appeared a tall handsome russet skinned boy with a welcoming smile.  
“NO… Bella leave him come to me I can love you with more passion and desire than he ever will”.  
“Who are you?” I asked perplexed as to why this stranger would profess his love to me and call me by another girl’s name.  
“Jacob, your best friend but, I wanna be more Bella….. I love you”.  
I looked up towards Edward, instead of his usually stoic expression he had a look of pure hatred towards this Jacob boy and rose from the ground.  
“Leave now Jacob or else…. Bella doesn’t want you”  
He left the treat open challenging Jacob. I was about to reject the name Bella again when Edward moved from next to me to in front of Jacob looking as if he wanted rip Jacob’s throat out.  
“You don’t know what she wants Bells is her on person” Jacob retorted. “Isabella… can choose for herself!”  
“Wait, Wait, Wait, my name isn’t Isabella or Bells it’s…”  
Just then Mike Newton popped up from thin air and started to yell at all of us  
. “ Bella they’re both freaks of nature O.K he’s deathly pale and he’s so ripped he that belongs on the Jersey Shore, I’m the normal one, all American baby”  
The two turned to Mike and started to scream at him a jumble of words that I couldn’t decipher. One so loud that it came off as a growl and one so fast I almost didn’t hear it but, Mike sure did.  
“Bella BELONGS WITH ME SO SHE CAN HAVE A NORMAL BOY FRIEND!” Mike hollered  
“Bells BELONGS WITH ME, and keep your voice down” Jacob replied  
“Both of you are assholes and your scaring Isabella”  
“MY NAME ISN’T BELLA, ISABELLA, OR BELLS IT’S…”  
Just then as I was about to tell the three idiots who I really was I awoke with the feeling of cold water hitting me in the face. My little sister sitting on top of me her knees pressed into my thighs and her hands raised above my head holding a plastic cup.  
“Jessica I think you were having a bad dream you kept saying Edward and Bella was it a bad dream, a scary dream, a funny dream, a nasty perverted dream or-” she said lowering her hands and dropping the cup onto the bed after I cut her off on her ongoing tangent.  
“Danielle get off of me if you want to keep your life, and must you wake me up this way”.  
“That’s not my name, its Hermione, and you know people at Hogwarts aren’t this mean” she continued completely ignoring my statement  
“Hogwarts isn’t real”. I argued  
“Oh yeah… then why am I named after one of wizarding Britain’s most prestigious and talented witches” she moved her knees which were now pressing harder into my thighs becoming painful. watched all the movies”. I huffed propping myself against my now soaking wet pillow  
“Oooh you cursed and I’ve only got three more years until my Hogwarts acceptance letter”.  
“Whatever”. I said knowing arguing with her was a lost cause  
“Why are you in my room anyways?”  
“Oh because mom and dad told me to wake you up, you’re late for school”.  
“WHAT!” I said in a panicked voice  
“Yep I tried to tell you but you insisted on arguing with me”.  
I pushed her off of me jumping to my feet I raced to my closet grabbing a cute sweater and a pair of jeans trying to get dressed as I tripped over my feet and ran into the bathroom. Inside I brushed my hair back putting a headband over top. Washing my face and brushing my teeth as fast as I could. I opened the door and ran back to my room looking around for a pair of socks and my shoes.  
“Looking for these?” Danielle looked at me grinning like a mad woman holding my socks and my boots in her two grubby little hands. I reached out for my things when she snatched them back.  
“Ah, Ah, Ah, SURPRISE HARRY POTTER TRIVIA QUESTION!”  
“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU” I yelled furiously  
“It’s easy just answer it and I’ll give you your stuff”  
“Okay fine what’s the question”. I said looking around and finally finding my phone its charger and my book bag  
“What are Harry and Hermione’s middle names?”  
“James and Jean are their middle names, happy”. I said thinking she actually let me off easy this one time she does realize I was THE potterhead before she was even looked at the books.  
“Because you renamed yourself after I gave you those damn books and you watched all the movies”. I huffed propping myself against my now soaking wet pillow  
“Oooh you cursed and I’ve only got three more years until my Hogwarts acceptance letter”.  
“Whatever”. I said knowing arguing with her was a lost cause  
“Why are you in my room anyways?”  
“Oh because mom and dad told me to wake you up, you’re late for school”.  
“WHAT!” I said in a panicked voice  
“Yep I tried to tell you but you insisted on arguing with me”.  
I pushed her off of me jumping to my feet I raced to my closet grabbing a cute sweater and a pair of jeans trying to get dressed as I tripped over my feet and ran into the bathroom. Inside I brushed my hair back putting a headband over top. Washing my face and brushing my teeth as fast as I could. I opened the door and ran back to my room looking around for a pair of socks and my shoes.  
“Looking for these?” Danielle looked at me grinning like a mad woman holding my socks and my boots in her two grubby little hands. I reached out for my things when she snatched them back.  
“Ah, Ah, Ah, SURPRISE HARRY POTTER TRIVIA QUESTION!”  
“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU” I yelled furiously  
“It’s easy just answer it and I’ll give you your stuff”  
“Okay fine what’s the question”. I said looking around and finally finding my phone its charger and my book bag  
“What are Harry and Hermione’s middle names?”  
“James and Jean are their middle names, happy”. I said thinking she actually let me off easy this one time she does realize I was THE potterhead before she was even looked at the books.  
“Ecstatic here you go, and why didn’t you just get some more shoes and socks?” she said handing over my prize for answering the question  
“I like to indulge you every once and a while and they look really cute with this sweater” I grabbed all my stuff shoved my feet into my socks as well as my boots and gave her a kiss on the head  
“Bye bumblebee!”  
‘It’s Crookshanks now” she replied  
I held in my anger and headed downstairs seeing my mom hold a McDonalds bag in front of me as well as my keys. I snatched them out of her hands and grabbed a bottle of orange juice from the fridge.  
“You’re so late I had time to get you some breakfast didn’t feel like making any this morning”.  
“Where’s dad?” I asked  
“He left early” she said  
“He never leaves early I’m really late aren’t I?”  
“Yep”  
After that statement I realized I was probably twenty minutes late. Mr. Banner was gonna kill me with questions. I grabbed my jacket and raced out the door hurriedly putting it on as I practically sped to my vintage( I say vintage because it was my grand-dad’s and my dad just gave a new engine and a paint job and called it a day) Trans-Am silently praying that I wouldn’t get detention for being late.  
I zoomed down the road playing my awesome My Chemical Romance CD feeling like I could through caution to the wind and that Mr. Banner could kiss my ass and wipe his face with the detention slip. I cranked up Vampires Will Never Hurt You.  
“– And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground” a left turn passing the McBriar house, she’s a sweet lady her daughter is slore, but nice she checks on us regularly no need to when we are probably the most sane people in Forks.  
“We’re hanging out with corpses and driving in this Hearse mmmh…mmmm……something, something curse”.  
I was fast approaching school an image flashed in my mind of tedious homework, annoying teachers, and the Cullens. As gorgeous as they were its like they refused to speak to anyone outside of their family I know that people can be shy but come on. Alice and Emmett had opened up has least they were pleasant to the ones around them but the other three Jasper, who looked like he was gonna puke half of the time , Rosalie the perfect one not only did she look like a Victoria Secret model on steroids but she gave a stink eye so damn evil it made the dead turn over in their graves, and last but certainly not least Edward, the one every girl dreams about the one who had hair so perfect it should have a shrine built after it, but he had turned down so many girls you’d think his parents had given him a chastity belt the day he was born and he didn’t want to break a promise to them. Yet, I couldn’t blame him if I was a guy I wouldn’t touch these girls with a ten\ inch barge pole. I pulled into the parking lot and turned my car off grabbing my assorted things I got out of my car and slam the door probably alerting everyone that I was late but, I didn’t care I was already late might as well make it fashionable. I walked across the parking lot jogged up the five concrete steps as I passed our school secretary I started\ straight towards the Biology room ready (but, not really) for any punishment I was about to be given. I walked in all eyes turned to me briefly before Mr. Banner cleared his throat.  
“Ms. Stanley I hope you have a good excuse this time what is this time Dinosaur Space Zombies, Rick Ross asking for your autograph or you just had to watch Mark Reads on YouTube and you overslept” he stated coolly as if trying to embarrass me. I was one step ahead of him I was going to embarrass myself.  
“Oh the usual Forks High schoolgirl fantasy….a dream about Edward Cullen”. Everyone was stunned silent and looked between me and Mr. Banner. As I expected the class burst into laughter and I got a couple of-  
“Was it a wet dream Stanley?” More laughter, what I hadn’t expected was Mr. Banner replying back to my smart comment.  
“Since you’re so smitten with Mr. Cullen why don’t you take a seat with him in the back of the class?” He directed me towards the back. Cullen was in this class, dammit I had forgotten dumb brain.  
Part 2  
I hadn’t really thought about it before but, Cullen was an idiot. I know I shouldn’t be prejudice but, come on girls were practically throwing themselves at him and he didn’t even flirt once or wink or even a coy smile. I mean is he dense or something how could you not notice the girls, but then again he had to notice if he had turned them down. Hmmm…now I’m curious maybe I should ask him when we work on our assignment maybe he’s just-. I was cut off through mid-thought when Mr. Banner interrupted me.  
“Ms. Stanley I don’t understand why you are so reluctant as to seat next to a Mr. Cullen but I’ll assure you he does not bite aren’t I right Mr. Cullen”.  
“Yes Sir”. He replied like a robot as if he had rehearsed in the mirror that morning  
“So go right ahead Ms. Stanley sit down now!” he yelled leaving me feeling as if he had just had the mood swing of the century.  
I hurriedly took a seat next to Cullen and prepared to be bored for an hour and thirty minutes. However it was hard to focus and this was a review of mitosis and the next lesson wouldn’t be until next week plus it was just Wednesday but again my thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Banner but not directly this time my ears caught something I didn’t wanna hear.  
“Pop quiz!” he yelled affectively scaring a couple of kids catching them by surprise and eliciting a class wide groan of disapproval. Edward and I exempted as we were actually prepared well I guess I was I don’t know about Cullen. As Mr. Banner prepared to pass out the three question quiz and some students looked at the freshly printed paper as if it was chuckie’s child.  
“Good Morning Jessica” Edward said in a voice that rivaled songs of angels. O.K maybe I was over exaggerating but, his voice was amazing maybe it even better than his voice in my dream. I was a bit stunned that he had spoken to me. Not only because he was the infamously quiet gorgeous one of the ominous family. No it was because he had been going to this school for three years and had barely uttered a word to me so call me crazy when my response was-  
“Hey, Good Morning, Buenos Dias, Hola… I really don’t how to greet you since I’ve never spoken a word to you nor you to me”. He grinned at me cheekily before replying  
“I’m sorry for being so …. Ungentlemanly it is kind of strange that I am talking to you now”.  
‘Not to mention that it seems you only want me for my grades’  
He grinned again and looked at me as if he wanted to solve a puzzle using only his brain waves. Before I could ask why he was looking at me as if I was an industrial sizes puzzle with surprise pieces. Mr. Banner approached or table and gave us both sharp looks to tell us to be quiet so we could begin the quiz.  
Cullen and I had finished our quizzes and I was now wondering what Lauren and Angela were doing. Maybe after school we could go down to La Push beach and chill awhile and maybe try my luck at a Quileute guy. I looked out the corner of my eye at Edward and to me he looked sullen and down in the dumps. Sullen and …..Ha Cullen they rhyme…God why am I acting like a 5 year old. The bell rung alerting everyone that time was up and classes had to be switched. As I got up I was a little disappointed that Edward didn’t speak to me as I left the class why the hell did I give a damn anyway. I thought I was done with my infatuation that was so freshman year and I had other things to worry about, like where the hell Angie and Lauren had run off to.  
“Jess, Jessica!” I turn around in the mass of kids in the hallway to see Lauren waving frantically at me Angela standing quietly behind her. I rush to meet her in the middle of the hallway and Angela goes off to find Ben knowing Lauren is about gossip.  
“What’s this I hear about you being all buddy, buddy with Edward-I’m-To-Hot-For-Any-Girl-Cullen”. Lauren now had a vendetta against Edward as he had rejected her advancements towards him last semester and she had sworn to the whole school he was gay , the school ate it up like Ron Weasley on a pumpkin pasty but in two weeks it was out of everyone’s mind and he was the oh so gorgeous Cullen again/.  
“Yeah, so what and holdup we were only exchanging pleasantries and who told you that”. I demanded  
“Carrie Foster and Selene Bradshaw they saw him grinning and you giggling, do you like him or something”. I was about to say why do you care, why do I care you know this morning was going great until EDWARD STUPID CULLEN decided to open his pretty mouth.  
“Well….?” Lauren tapped her foot impatiently waiting for me to answer  
“I don’t know ….” I said reluctantly  
“How do you not know Jess…? You know what when you do know call me” then she angrily marched to the other direction. Not knowing if I wanted to yell at Lauren for being a misunderstanding bitch or at the kids in the t of half of the school halls looking at me and the spot were Lauren once stood. I turned around never noticing a particular Cullen’s eyes on me. Heading to my Spanish class and reciting my favorite song in my head to try to forget what happened in front of half of the school population.  
“I’m higher than high, lower than deep, I’m doing it wrong singing along”.  
As I headed to Spanish I hear someone’s rapid footfalls behind me and a slight murmuring of my name.  
“Jess, what happened, why you are so mad”.  
“I don’t wanna talk about it right now Angela”. I snapped not knowing why I was being so dramatic but, was all that really necessary for her to go all out in front of mostly everyone and the ones that didn’t know would surely find out and it would spread like wild fire and would possibly turn into me being an evil bitch going behind her back and tried to seduce Edward Cullen when in reality she was being a drama queen. I didn’t care about Spanish or Lauren I just needed to leave before I went into Lauren’s Geography class and slung her around a couple times punched her in the eye and called her a bleach blonde exposing her secret to everyone. So I left I ignored Angela’s persistent calling after me I power walked to the other end of the corridor to were the exit doors were and pushed the double doors open and headed towards my car pulling my keys out of my purse I unlocked it and got inside hoping that no teachers were coming out of their classrooms to give me detention and students weren’t looking out their windows to give me attention. I rolled my windows up and sunk down into my seat looking around for my FUckTheWorld CD when I heard a rap on the driver seat window seeing as I was bent over into the passenger seat I didn’t see who it was immediately so I contemplated who it could be , obviously not Lauren, not Angie because she was too strict to do something like that skip class so I turned around to my surprise Cullen was there at the window looking slightly concerned I rolled down my window.  
“Want to skip Class with me?” Cullen the Great stood outside my window  
“Uh ….sure” Not knowing why I had agreed to walking around with Cullen, I gathered my things and got out the car and locked the door.  
“So…Cullen where are we going to skive” It asked honestly puzzled as to where we were going  
“I thought we could relax in the forest talk about the….project” He said pausing in the middle of his sentence probably pondering how to me to do all the work while he does absolutely perfect in the background. Wait, did he say the forest why? We started walking anyways  
“Do you wanna take me in the woods Cullen to kill me in secret” I snickered, as if Cullen could kill me  
“No, Jessica if I wanted to kill you I could do it without secrecy”  
“Oh, okay then…ha… you’re kidding right?” He didn’t answer me as I mentally freaked out


	2. Near Death Experiences and Pretentious B’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again.

   
  Near Death Experiences and Pretentious B’s  
 We had finally reached the opening in the forest and I was beginning to realize this was not normal Cullen family behavior. They keep to themselves, they stayed with the pack, and they do not talk to anyone outside their family. What was with him? He had joked obviously to avoid my question.  
“Cullen seriously why are we out here aren’t you the I-don’t- skip-because-I-wanna-go-to-Harvard types”  
“Maybe you shouldn’t assume so much about me Jessica, I’m sure your friends wouldn’t assume you like My Chemical Romance on account of their “emo-ness” if I recall Lauren’s words correctly”  
“How did you-”I stared at him in disbelief  
“I have my sources”  
 It clicked, Alice was in our gym class and of course she overheard us talking in class last week when I was trying to open Lauren’s eyes from that pop  and electronica crap and on to some new stuff. Before I could even open my mouth she had shot them down calling them all kinds of names including that they had emo-ness and not sexiness.   Alice had probably thought it was funny and told her whole family. God! I’m such an idiot now not only do I seem like a liar but, Cullen was walking uber fast and he seemed to be shaking with laughter.  
“Hey! Stop avoiding my question and why are you laughing”  
He had reached a log near a large group of fir trees and the log was withered down to a smooth surface and was safe to sit on. I reached him he just stood there and looked down at me, which was when I realized that Cullen was quite tall and it made me feel like a small child, a small insignificant child. He looked like an angel looming over me. For the second time in a minute I realized something me and Cullen were just looking at each other ‘more like he was looking and I was staring into his eyes like they were the key to all happiness’ that was when Cullen ruined my glorious revelation by clearing his throat.  
“Ladies first” He gestured towards the log and I sat he followed after me and we turned to each other.  
“So…Cullen….finally gonna tell what you want”.  
“I wanted to ask you about the argument with Lauren in the hallway you seemed so hostile I wanted make sure you were okay”.  
I faintly blushed at his concern and then wondered why he cared and why did I care, Cullen was the reason why Lauren and I had an argument in the first place but it wasn’t his fault no it was Lauren’s. He placed his hand on mine as I was now gripping the log. I gasped this is NOT standard Cullen behavior. Oh, thank god Rosalie wasn’t here she would had glared me down into the ground. I looked back up towards Cullen into his golden eyes. Ohmigosh did I just say golden eyes I sound like a pathetic wimp. I told him anyway about everything not knowing why I felt it was necessary to tell him everything from when I woke up to me basically running out of the school. He just looked at me and said  
“Jessica Stanley you are truly a mystery and a mess” Throughout my whole story he hadn’t moved his hand from mine.  
“But, in regards to your fading crush on me-”  
“I was hoping you weren’t listening then”  
“I find it endearing and very flattering that you had an excuse to have a crush on me you are very interesting so I thought you’d be after a more interesting person like…um… I’ve seemed to hit a blank”.  
“You were going to say Mike Newton weren’t you’’ I accused  
“No, maybe you two do seem compatible”  
“It’s only because I’ve known him for so long I know how he thinks now, for example he thinks your sisters are hot, his words not mine.”  
“Please don’t refer to them as hot it’s ….un-settling”  
“Awww widdle Cullen doesn’t like that his sisters are HOT, smoking, sexy, fox-”  
“Jessica, would you like to come over on Saturday” I sat there stunned, I mentally yelled YES before using a more vocal reply  
“Sure…for the project right”  
“Yes, right the project” he said sounding unsure of himself but, before I could ask why he sounded so uncertain my phone rang its custom ringtone that I made  
“My Pokémon bring all the boys to yard and their like do wanna trade cards, their like do you wanna trade cards, I can teach you but, I want a Charizard”  
I can hear Cullen laughing to my side but I pay it no attention as I answer  
“Hello” I’m met with the frantic voices of Angela and Lauren  
“Ohmigod where are you” It was Lauren first practically yelling into phone  
“Outside …..In the woods…. just chilling”  
“In the woods, what are you talking about?”  Angela said concern in her voice  
“Just chilling school is over” Lauren said disbelief in hers  
“Calm down no need to worry I’m not by myself” as soon as the words left my mouth I regretted saying it in the first place  
“With who exactly” Lauren again  
“Cullen”  
“Which one of them and you better say Alice?” Lauren’s voice becoming dangerously deep  
“The I’m-To-Hot-For-Any-Girl that one”  
“Edward! Merlin  Jessica, I was ready to forgive you hell, even Carrie and Selene saw Edward leave after you but, no I refused to believe it first Mike now Edward I hope you’re happy” Then the line went dead

“  I hate her and her fake hair color and Mike” I ended the call and stuffed my phone into my pocket  
Cullen was still on the log looking as if he hadn't heard a thing.  
“Hey Cullen why didn’t you tell me school was over”  
“I hadn’t realized that the last bell rang, we really sat here for hours, hmmm”  
“Let’s leave then” I got up snatched my things off the forest floor which I had sat there not even realizing it and set off towards the parking lot  
“Wait. Jessica are you still coming over”  
“Yeah, but I don’t have your address”  
“That’s all right I’ll come and get you”  
After that we were headed our separate ways and I had finally reached my car and gotten inside I wondered how the hell I was going to castrate Lauren. I cranked up my radio after turning on the car and such an appropriate song came on I started to smile.  
“You, Stupid Hoe You, a You a Stupid Hoe (Stupid x2)” Usually I would change the radio station  immediately but today would be an exception ,  boy was irony ever the bitch. As I sang the song to my top soprano voice I felt a strange sense of peace or hunger I hadn’t eaten lunch and I headed home.  
   
I was pulling into my drive way hoping that my dad was home. As I got out of the car angrily snatching my stuff out of the backseat, I was hit with the strong aroma of pot roast and mashed potatoes easily forgetting my little spat with Lauren and walking up to the front door unlocking it and going inside closing the door behind me with a cry of.  
“I’m home!” Walking through the dining room straight to the kitchen where my mom was taking the pot roast out of the oven. My little sister trying to get her attention  
“ – And then I threw it across the playground and then Ms. Ivy told me that even if he started it I shouldn’t have hit him but, it wasn’t my fault I swear mommy ,Kyle should’ve watched where he was throwing sand, right mommy”  
My mother looked at me wearily telling me to get my sister out of there before she lost her mind.  
“Hey, bumble-I mean hey Crookshanks come here I wanna tell you something”  
(Take a Walk – Passion Pit)  
For the next half an hour dad had come home and he and mom shared a *cough passionate*cough kiss at which me and Danielle “ewwed” appropriately. Now we were situated at the dinner table feasting over mom’s cooking and talking about our day.  
“So, the big share investment was useless he didn’t even lock down the account and that means his whole company is in debt 25,000,000 dollars, thanks for the advice babe”.  
My mom is like some wiz at math and finances and stuff they got into this huge argument over  whether the guy was able to trust, Ya see dad, Daniel Stanley, works at the Forks bank and he really changed it from a small little neighborhood bank to a place of advice and a well abundance of international recognition. Ha I’m just kidding dad was a little known in Seattle but he swears that people from Washington to Japan know him as the money guru whatever.  
“So, Jessie how was your day Dani already told me about her’s”  
“Well, nothing much me and Lauren got into another fight-”  
“Who won?” My sister  
“That’s my baby girl!”  
“Excuse me you two shut up! Go on”  
“Let me rephrase that, we got into a spat and she‘s not talking to me now, but she does that every time so whatever” I commented  
“What was it about this time honey, someone taking someone’s lip gloss again?”  
“Dad we were twelve and no it’s about a guy”. A collective clatter of silverware hitting tables and plates was heard all for different reasons. I couldn’t make it all out but I answered what I thought was said.  
“He goes to our school, he is my age, and his name is Edward Cullen”  
“Dr. Cullen’s boy, you be careful he is sketchy and so are his siblings”  
“Daniel she can choose who she loves right Jessie”  
“First off I don’t love him, he’s cute but I am not in love”  
“Jess gotta girlfriend…. - no that’s wrong Jess gotta boyfriend, Jess gotta boyfriend” My sister continued her mantra over and over. I stopped everyone and their assumptions and quickly corrected them.  
“No, No he and I are just friends beside the fact that I’m going over his house for a project” And with that I left the dinner table already finished with my dinner  
“What!” My father’s response obviously not liking the idea  
I didn’t look back instead I headed upstairs towards my room and down the hallway entering, locking the door behind me. Looking around me I saw my room was a mess and started to cleanup by the time I was done it was around 10 o’ clock so I got ready for bed and read Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban until I fell asleep.  
   FRIDAY MORNING  
The next morning I woke up on time to a silent Danielle and an angry dad drinking coffee.  
“Mornin’ dad where’s mom?”  
He grunted a response still mad at me from yesterday. Averting my eyes and staying focused on the newspaper in front of him. I frowned but, continued my breakfast routine. I had finally sat down at the table when my sister came running down the stairs in her Halloween costume, Katniss, great…just great.  
“Hey Dani, what happened to Hermione?” I asked  
“She had to go back to Hogwarts so Katniss took her place”  
“Oh……Kay, I’ve gotta go by Dani”  
“Bye and its Prim”  
“That doesn’t even make sense….. Bye dad ….love you”  
Still no response, I snatched my book bag slung it over my shoulder and went out of the door. The drive way was slick with ice and I had to carefully pull out. As I rode to school I thought about Angela, Lauren and Cullen was he going to talk to me like he did yesterday or was he going to completely avoid me. Lauren she and I had been friends since we were three and when we were five Angela moved to Forks and we became the three musketeers.  
      We met Mike, Tyler and Eric when we went to middle school and we all just clicked. So it’s no surprise that Lauren has a little grudge or is mad she has always been that way. As I was walking down memory lane I had almost missed the entrance into school. I pulled into the parking lot I saw the Cullens looking brooding and regal. As if they had done this a million times before and couldn’t wait for the end of the day. I parked my car got out taking my things and my time I knew it was gonna be a long day. I put in my earphones and started singing out loud not caring if anyone saw or heard me.  
“Can you dance the Hippogriff?”  
From across the lot I could see Cullen peering at me from the corner of his eye secretly smiling at me, probably laughing at me not that I cared. As I was musing over the Cullen’s reaction towards me so, I didn’t hear the screeching halt of Tyler’s van as it came close to hitting me as he rolled up. He rolled his window down and started to talk to me. The idiot hadn’t realized that my earphones were in so I pulled them out.  
“Hey! Dung-for-brains don’t hit me with your shitty van….jeez it’s not the way I wanna leave the world”  
“Sorry Jess the ice is really slippery to day I didn’t mean to come that close”  
Mike put his head out the driver seat window and spoke  
“Jess stop being a drama queen anyway do you wanna go to La push or something this Saturday we all have nothing to do so I figured you wouldn’t have anything going on”  
“Sorry guys I have to go over Cullen’s house for a Mr. Banner’s project this Saturday but, uh how bout’ next weekend”  
“Oh so you’re ditching me…. I mean US for Cullen; ha don’t tell me it’s Edward”. I ignored him  
“Mr. Banner’s DNA replication project or the Mitosis one” said Tyler  
 After filling Tyler in on his late assignments, Mike had gotten out of the car and stated that I was betraying the wolf pack and he was going on and on about how Cullen was his enemy something  about track and field. I stopped listening for a while my mind wandered to Cullen I wonder why I never call him his name. Edward was nice it sounded smooth Edward, Edward, and Edward. Hold up, why was I suddenly infatuated with his name. As I had an inner argument with myself the object of my thoughts looked at me.  
    His smoldering gaze never faltering mine, that’s when I noticed his eyes I had always thought they were hazel but now they seem like a dark brown, black almost, what had happened was he wearing contacts . He was headed over here about to talk to me when another screech was heard.  Me being so captivated by Cullen’s eyes, I had thought that it was Tyler’s van so I didn’t move out of the way. Then it happened all so fast my eyes were still glued to Cullen but, I knew what he was doing wasn’t humanly possible. It seemed as if he was jetting across the lot as he pushed me out of the way and against my car. I hit the car and all the wind was knocked out of  me and Cullen placed had his hand against my chest pushing me down as I tried to get up see if the driver was alright, see who the driver was. Instead all I heard was screams, the screams of my friends, the screams of my teachers and the holler of Mike Newton  
“Jess, Jessica! NO get the hell off of me, Jess” yelled Mike  
“Jessie Oh My God, Angela call 911!” hollered Lauren  
But I couldn’t focus all I could comprehend was that Edward Cullen had saved my life and I was pretty sure he was across the lot when he did it.  
“Cullen, how did you do that?”  
“You need medical attention stay down”  
“Cullen let me up”  
“You might have a concussion”  
“Edward! Move”  
When I said that paramedics had arrived and put me on a stretcher Cullen moved quickly out of the way and I was headed to the ER with only one question  
“How the hell did he do that?” Then I fainted


End file.
